


Silver Wolf

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's cousin comes to seek refuge after turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these gif sets ](http://maryjanewhutson.tumblr.com/tagged/aargent)
> 
> NOTE: I wrote this back when only the first two gif sets had come out. He's apparently now named Noah, but that ruins some of my jokes. Original tumblr post [here](http://baneofawolf.tumblr.com/post/78722468459/inspired-by-this-and-this-the-kid-showed-up-on).

The kid showed up on Chris’s doorstep late one night in the middle of August. Chris recognized the boy from the Christmas photo his cousin James sent him every year, although they’d never met in person.  "Rider?“ he asked, taken aback.  

"Chris Argent?”

Chris nodded, still confused.  

“I heard you weren’t hunting anymore.”

Chris frowned.  "We’re trying to protect people,“ he confirmed.

"What about me?” The kids’ eyes flashed gold and Chris nearly had a heart attack.  He grabbed the boy by the collar of his jacket and hauled him inside.  

“Christ,” he muttered.  "What did your old man do to you when he found out?“

He pushed the boy onto the stool at the kitchen island and immediately started fixing him a sandwich.  James was camping out round about Missouri these days.  Chris could only assume he hadn’t eaten properly on the journey.  It was confirmed when the kids’ stomach growled at the sight of chicken. 

"I ran off before he could find out,” he admitted.  

“Dad?” Allison called from upstairs.  She started down the stairs as she continued to shout.  "Who’s at the door?“

Chris sighed.  "Allison, meet your cousin Rider.”  Chris placed the plate in front of the boy and motioned him to eat.  "He’s in the same sort of predicament as your good friend Scott.“

Allison’s eyes widened, looking sympathetic already because if Rider had been raised at all the way she was, this wasn’t something that went down well with his family.  She opened her mouth to say something, anything, she wasn’t quite sure what, when Stiles’s voice boomed from upstairs. 

"HEY DO YOU HAVE CHIPS?  I’M IN DESPERATE NEED OF DORITOS!” Stiles stormed down the stairs, the pull string of his hoodie hanging from his mouth.  He stopped dead in his tracks seeing the new addition to the Argent household.  “Um…”

“What is Stiles doing here?” Chris asked, pulling out the Doritos from the top shelf that he bought just for when this kind of thing happened, which seemed to be too frequent.

“Target practice,” Stiles said, taking the chips with eager hands.  “Well, not right now.  We were upstairs taking a break because we were actually here to do our physics homework that Lydia won’t help us with.  Which turned into target practice, because let’s be honest,” Stiles shoveled a handful of chips into his mouth, “more fun.  Who’s he?”

It wasn’t obvious, but Allison and Stiles had been hanging out a lot this past year and he knew when Stiles was just rambling and when he was flustered.  Right now Stiles was flustered.  It was kind of amusing.

“My cousin, Rider,” Allison answered.  “Who’s a werewolf.”

Rider gulped noticeably.  Probably made him nervous to be outed in front of a stranger.

“A werewolf Argent?” Stiles choked on the chips in his mouth.  He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his red hoodie, the cheese dust fading into the fabric.  “How does that work?  Dude, you’re name is  _Rider_?  How pretentious were your parents?  I mean really.” Stiles scoffed.

Rider rolled his eyes, slouching lower over the counter.  “You go by  _Stiles._ That can’t be your real first name.”

Stiles laughed with a smirked.  “Okay, true, I am not one to talk.  Let’s call him Rye,” Stiles said to Allison as if her cousin were some sort of puppy.  “Less stupid sounding." 

He winked at Rider and Allison almost let her jaw drop.  Stiles was never good at the whole flirting thing, but that was almost smooth and Rider was blushing and smirking and looking away bashfully.  Chris didn’t seem to notice, fixing a few more sandwiches.  Allison tried to not blush because the thought of Stiles and Rider together was compelling and sure Rider was a stranger, but oh god, bad thoughts.   _That’s my cousin_.  She shivered and turned on her heel.

"Great, now that you two have met,” she said. 

Rider ended up joining them all at school by the end of the week.  The pack called him Rye at Stiles’s encouragement and kept an eye on the Argent boy.  Isaac once caught him slamming a bully against a locker and had to yank him off and calm him down.  He had only been bit a month ago and had his first full moon luckily without harming anyone in a corn field in Oklahoma.  He was smart though.  Could keep up with Lydia at times, talking science and other brainy things, he and Stiles constantly talked comics and worked on researching the monster of the week together, and he was teaching Scott how to skateboard.  

Allison leaned against Lydia’s locker after splitting ways with Rye after French.  She could see him head to his locker, only a few down with Stiles’s.  They couldn’t hear him but they were definitely making eyes. 

“When are they just going to make out?” Lydia sighed.

Allison blushed again.  “Okay just because you can picture it doesn’t mean you should.  He’s my cousin.  My _cousin_.”

Lydia shrugged with a wicked grin.  “Your hot cousin.”

“Stop.”

“Your hot cousin who Stiles totally wants to bang.”

“Stop!”

“Your hot cousin who wants to get his hands all over Stiles’s surprisingly muscled body.”

“ _Lydia!_ ”

What really made it was the way Rye had frozen, growing red, obviously having heard everything Lydia had said.

It was months later when Rye had come into the Argent house, a busted lip and a limp.  The fact that they still hadn’t healed meant something bad had gone down.  Stiles and Lydia were over.  Lydia rolled her eyes in frustration.  Things had been tense lately.  All the werewolves had been on edge because of a new thing in town that Rye seemed to have bumped shoulders with.  Stiles himself had a shiner from when he and Scott ran into the thing last week.  Stiles inched closer, hovering, as he explained what happened.  Allison tapped Lydia’s elbow and jerked her head.  They quietly made an exit as Stiles fretted over Rye’s well being.

“Hey, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Rye insisted as Stiles fluttered his hands over the slowly knitting together lip. 

“That’s never not going to be weird,” Stiles muttered as he watched the tissue come together.  “God, what were you doing out there tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Rye admitted.  “I just.  It kills me to see you like this.”

“What?” Stiles asked, baffled.

Rye stepped away, backing up to the windowsill and leaning for support.  He looked Stiles up and down, tears coming to his eyes from both the pain in his side and frustration at himself.  “You’re hurt, Stiles.  Okay and I know you’ve been through the ringer before and come out just fine, but I still don’t like it.  And it was stupid, just plain stupid, I get that, to go after the thing.  But seeing you like this all week has been boiling my blood so I just-,” he cut himself off with a half growl, eyes flashing briefly. 

“Just what?” Stiles demanded.  “Risked your life.  God is everyone in this town a whack job?”

“Like you haven’t recklessly put yourself in danger,” Rye snapped.

“Yeah, well I guess I’m crazy too!”

They stared at each other, the silence ringing in the air between them. 

“You know,” Rye started, “I came here to be protected.  But after joining this pack, after getting to know this side of my family, after… after meeting  _you_ , all I want to do is to protect.”

Stiles let out a long breath of air and gnawed at his bottom lip.  “Things are never going to be calm around here.  You shouldn’t have to put yourself in danger because –”

“Neither do you, but you always seem to find it.  I just want to stand by your side.”

Stiles shifted on his feet.  “Yeah?”

Rye nodded, a blush running under his no longer bruised cheek.

“Then get over here.”

He looked up, catching the glint, the hope in Stiles’s eye.  Rye stalked forward slowly, both of them just trying to size the other up, make sure their on the same page.  Hesitantly, Rye reached up and brushed the red mark across Stiles’s cheek.  “I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispered.

Stiles smirked.  “You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
